1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement evaluation apparatus of a range sensor which evaluates an arrangement position of the range sensor by simulation.
2. Description of Related Art
A range sensor (a range scanner) is used when acquiring a wide range of position information of articles in a three-dimensional space. There has been known an apparatus in which by using a range sensor, position information of articles stacked in a three-dimensional space are acquired, the positions and attitudes of the articles are recognized on the basis of the position information, and the recognized articles are taken out by a robot (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-101045). Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-101045 discloses that a range sensor includes two cameras and one projector.
However, since the position of a range sensor in a three-dimensional space is conventionally determined on the basis of experience and the like of a worker, it is difficult to arrange the range sensor at an optimal position.